gossipgirlfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:THE8PURPLE2
Welcome Hi, welcome to Gossip Girl Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Poison Ivy page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Hell yeah :) Hey, yeah I love your idea and I'd love that you would help this wiki and I'd think it would be epic so you up to the challange to make this into one of the best wiki's??? Just like TVD wiki :) Also I know you have talked to Emma about this too, I think she will like this idea:) Tash----- SuperTash 15:25, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Yeah i'd love for your help and do anything what u need to for this wiki :) - Tash--- SuperTash 18:41, January 30, 2012 (UTC) It's great what you have done to the Wiki so far love it :):) Tash Re: Leave my edits alone!!! I would if you didn't put stupid things like '{C' and get ride of spaces in between paragraphs. It is much easier to read with the blank spaces in. By leaving the video on the button makes it so the people who come to the pages actually read what people write and not watch the video and be done with the page. I realise that by changing your edits you might think I'm mean but I'm trying to make it easier to read for people who have never seen this show. Thenchick 02:07, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Actually your wrong about Vampire Diaries. They NEVER put the promos on the top of the episodes. And if your really comparing the two, Vampire Diaries has transcripts for each episode. And about staying up late to do edits, really? I'm in college I stay up all the time. I'm a computer science major and yet I spent my time on different wikia pages including the two I'm an admin on. Thenchick 02:15, February 5, 2012 (UTC) I was trying to shrink the poster so it wasn't that large. It takes up way too much space on the page. The 'Contents' menu needs to be up top so people can click the section they want to read. And having the '{C' really doesn't do anything on the page. And no the main page looks nice. And hey, I haven't been rude to you so don't be to me. I happen to look at the source code more than the visual due to spending days in a computer lab working on either C++, Visual Basic or Web programming. The Vampire Diaries isn't even close to Gossip Girl because they have completely different people working on them. Unlike this, the admins for that are on more and they have multiple admins between that and it's "sister" show Secret Circle.And the admins are nice people and don't randomly revert things as a temple tantrum like you are having. I understand you work hard, so do I. And to answer your other question/comment: *"i didnt take away space from the paragraphs" you actually did on the pilot episode. And to be honest it doesn't need in the infobox a link to season one. Its a little pointless when it's in the categories. Thenchick 02:31, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Re: Please Don't Touch I just added Bart Bass to recurring on Wild Bunch, so I didn't touch your edits unless I did by accident with the recap. I'm sorry. Sheesh. You don't have to say what page your editing, I'll see it later. Thenchick 15:26, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Just a Suggestion I think that you should make your signature into a link. That way it's easier for people to comment back and then the signature looks cool. If you want I can send you the code for that.... Let me know. :) Thenchick 15:01, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Re:Bureaucrat rights I think we can work together. We may have different ideas but we both bring things to the table. The other users might not care to read the vote. Or even if they do, it might take forever to do so. The link for the signature is as follows: 1. Go to your preferences 2.Type User:THE8PURPLE2 in brackets and you can add a | and a font color to it. I put 'b' in less <> to make it bold. Just make sure that to close out the signature you have to /b and /font if you chose to color the font. I would've given you the exact code, but even typing the code in visual has it come up as the signature. That way every time you sign a talk or blog, your name will have a link to your page. Thenchick 03:44, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Hey I would like to be a bureaucrat and help the wiki SuperTash 07:16, February 9, 2012 (UTC) @SuperTash, then you would have to go to the page to request. @THE8PURPLE2, did you send them the message? I had an idea for the featured episode on the opening page be changed to the 100th episode. Let me know what you think! Thenchick 11:39, February 9, 2012 (UTC) @Thenchick which page do I go to??? @THE8PURPLE2 I have thought about adopting the wiki so what will I have to do??? SuperTash 18:42, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Crazy Cupid Love I think the original photo looked better.... and I wonder what's going to happen with the admin/bureaucrat rights.. Thenchick 01:06, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Re:Poll Is that what the person in charge said? To not have them vote on who they want to be admin? And when did you lock the main page? I just noticed it was locked. I thought the poll should have an option of 'not caring'. Thenchick 20:59, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Just Letting you know I added a sentence to the bio on the main page and then added the #3 to the poll. I realized after i did that it started it over again, which was not my intention. I wanted to make it clear that is what you meant by "All Users!!" Sorry. I'm also copying this message for Supertash to see. Oh, and I was thinking that the headers for the gossip,poll, and books should be the same as the featured and cast. Thenchick 01:20, February 18, 2012 (UTC) I fixed it.... Bureaucrat Rights Hey, it's been a week...Thenchick 02:21, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Should i post it on the page or on Wedny's talk page?Thenchick 14:58, February 19, 2012 (UTC) I thought I posted it but I haven't heard anything back. Thenchick 03:21, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I've given you all the rights. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 18:42, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Re:What do we do first? Okay, but if we are doing that, we should also have them get a wordpress thingy. I started with the deletions already. Thenchick 00:44, February 25, 2012 (UTC)